a new world
by kingofchoas02
Summary: the world of two powerful set of races meet in order to save the world from Mass destruction


**_THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS IS TALKING AND SOME OF THE CHAR_** ** _ACTERS. THE REST GOES TO RICK RIODIAN AND CASSANDRA CLARE._**

 ** _Chapter one: Angels and Gods what a mix_**

 ** _For Jay it would have never been a normal day, but it would have been a less chaotic day if he hadnt ran into a boy named Jace Herondale. Jay was walking through central park when he was knocked to the ground by a boy in full black clothes with weird looking tattoos on his arms and weapons that see through and what got jay was it was in the middle of summer._**

 ** _"Hey watch where you are going buddy there is no rush whatever you have to do will still be there if you take your time." jay said upset_**

 ** _The boy turned around as jay was getting up and dusting off his clothes. the boy had a light tan color of skin that matched his golden hair and his golden cat like eyes that seem to be wild, but also alert. the boy was skinny but also muscular enough to get some hits in a fight. the boy seemed to be every girl's dream boy._**

 ** _"You can see me? How thats impossible mundanes cant see us?" the boy asked confused._**

 ** _"Well first off your wearing all black leather in the middleof summer and second your human everyone can you!" jay stated._**

 ** _"Well your half right about being human im half human." the boy said with a crookedly smirk._**

 ** _Jay had his sword in his hand before the boy could blink. The sword was just a shortsword the blade was midnight black with a word in anicent greek written in gold, the cross-guard was gold so was the rain-guard, it had a leather grip, the pommel was gold a black opal inside the pommel. The next weapon was drawn by the boy it was a shortsword like jay's but it was clear like glass and had werid shape to the blade._**

 ** _" What do you mean half human? are you part god? are you part titan? or are you part monster?" jay had asked worried._**

 ** _The boy laughed" No im part angel im a shadowhunter the best kind of warrior that protects the mundane race!" the boy eyed jay like he a two headed god._**

 ** _"Angels dont exist only gods do so you cant be half angel." jay stood his ground sword still in his hand._**

 _ **The boy opened his mouth to say something, but a woman had just screamed. Both jay and the other boy temporary forgot about their problems and ran towards the screamed. Jay was fast, but the other boy was faster than Jay by a tiny bit. When they got there the woman was gone but what was there was an ugly werid looking** **creature.**_ The creature was at least ten feet tall, half of his face was either hidden or missing jay couldn't tell, but the side of the face jay could see it had no eye just an empty socket, Its skin tone or what was left of it was sickly yellow, its hands were claws, its legs were not legs but armored trunks. The creature had some armor on but it wasn't much just enough to protect its vile spots, jay looked at its breastplate and saw an image. The image depicted a warrior in full gold and black armor with half of a face and with fangs of a vampire.

 **The creature reached behind its back to pull out a weapon. The weapon he pulled out was a staff, but it was made out a huge leg bone that had weird symbols craved in the staff. The staff was about five feet long and two feet wide it had a very sharp edge at both ends off the staff. Jay knew his sword wasn't gonna do much damage to the creature, so he decided to ditch his sword and summon his bow to his aid. The bow was far better then the sword his bow was made by a god and it was beautiful. It was a recurve bow that was made out of a metal called Souledge titanium one of the hardest metals on the earth, the string was silk mixed with hemp and the string was twisted to make better firing rate, his quiver outside was made from bull skin, the top of it was made from rabbit fur. The arrowheads were made from the same metal as the bow, the shaft was made out of bamboo, the fletchings were made out Phoenix and griffins feathers.**

 **Both boys looked at each other and knew they had the same idea which was they had to defeat this creature no matter what. The boy gripped his sword tightly as Jay readied an arrow. The creature roared and charged at the boy, but the boy was gone was now behind the creature slicing at his ankle. The creature roared in pain and tried to kick the boy, but he was already gone then the creature turned to jay and growled again before charging again at jay the creature loomed over at jay making him look like a dot. Jay let his arrow fly as the creature got close, jay was no marksmen like the children of apollo, but he wasn't novice either. Jay's arrow hit the creature in the shoulder making it staggered back almost falling. The creature looked at the arrow then jay then back at the arrow and decided to rip the arrow out. Blood poured from the wound like a waterfall, but it wasn't red or gold it was more like blackish-gold, it roared again as jay readied another arrow, but this time aiming for the eye socket. Right before the creature took a step jay fired his arrow making it rip through the air with speed of hermes. Once the arrow found its mark the creature dropped his staff and started to fall forwards towards the ground. Jay quickly jumped into a shadow before he was crushed. When jay reappeared again he was next to the creature's body as he watched the other boy got thrown off of the creature and landed two feet from the creature.**

 ** _Jay slung his bow over his shoulder and ran towards the boy panting hard from the fight. When Jay got there he checked the boy's viles to make sure he was still alive when Jay checked the boy was alive just knocked out. Jay smiled that boy was gonna be ok. Jay started to shake the boy awake for a few minutes then he woke up._**

 ** _The boy groaned as he woke up" By the Angel was that thing!?" the boy asked as he got up._**

 ** _"I have no clue i have never fought anything that big or ugly before." Jay stated._**

 ** _" Well help me up i have a place and a few friends that can help us out." The boy states dusted himself off._**

 ** _"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what in hades you are and who you are!?" Jay asked._**

 ** _" Oh did i say we i meant me sorry i work alone." The boy said in a blank tone._**

 ** _"Look boy if wasn't for me you would be dead!" Jay yelled._**

 ** _" I handle myself perfectly fine thank you very much!" The boy yelled._**

 ** _" I'm not the one was thrown of its back and i'm not the one that got knocked and had to be woken up"! Jay yelled back._**

 ** _The boy went to open his mouth decided to say something else" My name is Jace Herondale and i am a shadohunter which is a powerful race of humans mixed with angel blood our sole purpose is stop the war against demons now tell me who you are and what you are." Jace said._**

 ** _"My name is Jay robinson and i am a demi-titan the son of Chatoas the titan of intellect, darkness, strength, chaos, warfare, and blacksmiths." jay says that._**

 ** _"So your half human and half titan correct?" jace asked._**

 ** _Jay nodded" that would be correct shadowhunter." jay said._**

 ** _"Well I'm glad that is settled now lets find out what that creature was." jace walked off._**

 ** _It took them about two hours to get from central park to the place jace lived. When jay looked up at the place that jace lived was an old broken down abandoned church that looked like it hasn't been touched for years. The ground was uneven and broken. The Garden was over run with weeds. The gate looked like it was kicked in then jay looked at Jace._**

 ** _"You live here in a broken down church?" Jay asked still looking at the church._**

 ** _"It's a trick of the mind you have to let your mind relax in order to see the true image." Jace said walking up to it._**

 ** _Jay let his mind relaxed and closed his eyes when he re-opened his eyes and once his mind was relaxed. He saw a totally new image in front of his eyes. What stood before his eyes was not a broken down church it was a beautiful eighteenth century cathedral that was totally black and at least an hundred feet high and twenty feet wide. the boarded up windows was replaced with beautiful stained glass windows that depicted an angel holding a sword and a cup. The weeds gardens were replaced with different colors of flowers and some small trees. The ground was no longer broken and uneven it was now trimmed and walkable. The gate and walls were now fixed and new, The gate was as black as tar with something etched in Latin on top of the gate. The walls were about four feet high and went around the whole place Jay turned to Jace and smiled._**

 ** _" You live here!? All by yourself!?" Jay asked him._**

 ** _"Well not all by myself, a couple other shadowhunters live here, but most live in Alicante or in their own home." Jace said as he unlocks the gate and walks in._**

 ** _Jay followed him quickly not wanting to get locked out still taking in everything. Jay watched Jace go up to the door and unlock it with the same key that he unlocked the gate,Jace held the door open for him. Jay quickly jogged inside, but he didn't have time to look around because jace started to pulling him towards something. Jace was strong enough to pull Jay without breaking a sweat and he was also fast enough to pull jay without jay seeing anything. After about a few minutes they stopped at a door that said Library and there in front of the door was a blue persian cat and Jace seemed to be talking to the thing. Finally the cat meowed and walked away as Jace opened the door and they both walked in. The room was filled with about ten people boys and girls, young and old, There four girls and six boys including himself and jace_**

 ** _Two girls looked the same with their green eyes, curly red hair, slender figure, small chest and narrow hips out of the two one was older and the other was younger, the older of the two seemed to be late thirties to early fourties, the younger of the two seemed about twenty or so. Jay looked at the room and spotted another girl she has long ink-black hair that touched her waist, dark brown-gold eyes pale, high-colored skin, just like another woman, but her hair was mixed with a touched of grey. Now like the girl there was a boy just like her, but with stunning blue eyes. Jay looked around the spotted a man he was a tall and burly man with olive skin, dark hair and dark blue eyes, so dark it could be mistaken for black. He also had a neatly trimmed beard. to his left was a man that has brown skin, is very tall, with a long and lean body with yellow-green eyes. The last person came to was a boy about twenty who had dark brown hair with brown eyes and about five foot nine._**

 ** _"Ok everyone i'm glad y'all are here because we need yalls help on something." Jace said_**

 ** _They all turned their attention to Jace and Jay which got him weird looks mostly from the girls. Jay had bright electric blue eyes, snow white hair, bronze skin lace with tattoos, on his left of his face he had a scar of three claw marks and had a birthmark of a crescent moon behind his right ear. He wore a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of faded and torn blue jeans, brown work boots, an courage necklace and had two rings one was a wedding ring and the other was a sliver black ring that had a sapphire in the middle.The younger red hair was the first to speak up_**

 ** _" Um who are you.?" She asked_**

 ** _" My name is Jay Robinson and before you asked I am a Demi-titan a child of a human and a Titan." Jay states._**

 ** _She nods" ok then I have a new question." She says" what are you doing here?" She asked._**

 ** _" He is here because we have an issue." Jace says sitting down._**

 ** _The boy with brown hair raised his hand" so you mean to tell me your son of a Greek Titan that fought against the gods three thousand years ago?" He asked_**

 ** _Jay nodded" yes that would be correct." He sat down._**

 ** _" So what Titan were you born from like one of the powerful Titans like Atlas or Hyperion?" He asked._**

 ** _" Yes he is powerful but he is one of lesser known Titans." Jay playing with his ring._**

 ** _"That is so cool!" He said and the girl with the ink-black hair smacked him._**

 ** _" Ok you need to know everyone here" Jace pointed to the girls with red hair" that is Clary and Jocelyn fairchild, over there next to Jocelyn is maryse and Isabella light wood, next to Izzy is Simon her fiancée, next to him is the high warlock of Brooklyn mangus bane, next to him is his fiancée Alec light wood and finally standing alone at the table is Robert light wood." Jace finished._**

 ** _" So what news you need to tell us all."_**

 ** _Jace nods as he starts retelling the whole story with the weird creature and how we fought it and him skipping the part of him being knocked and also told them that he was running to a place to check it out some demonic site. Mangus was the first to raise his hand._**

 ** _"What your talking about is a creature that is half demon and half god that's why they have half a face to represent their demonic side their called chouberus their cursed gods who became evil the longer they were cursed they became more evil so one day they decided to take their revenge on the gods and angels existed together where demigods and shadowhunters fought together before they spilt they hard to kill." Mangus says_**


End file.
